1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the presentation of Internet and DSS data, and more specifically to displaying a graphic user interface that facilitates a user""s ability to access DSS programing, Internet information, or a combination thereof.
2. Related Art
Over the last few years there has been a growing demand for entertainment systems that facilitate a user""s ability to access multiple broadcast, information, and entertainment mediums. One type of broadcast medium is a broadcast satellite system such as a digital satellite system (DSS). DSS typically includes an antenna, an integrated receiver decoder (IRD), a television receiver (TV), and a remote controller. DSS may additionally include an analog video cassette recorder (VCR) that receives analog data for recording purposes.
In operation, the antenna receives digital bit streams from a satellite and routes the bit streams to the IRD. Typically, the digital bit streams include sensory data (e.g., video and/or audio) and programming data for one or more shows. The IRD receives the bit streams from the antenna and decodes the bit streams into data that can be presented to a user via the TV. The user selects which portion of the decoded data is transmitted from the IRD to the TV through actuation of the remote controller.
One type of information and entertainment medium is the Internet. The Internet may be accessed by a user through an Internet terminal system such as a WebTV Plus system. The WebTV Plus system typically includes a TV, an Internet terminal interconnecting the TV to the user""s phone line and the user""s cable line, and a remote controller that can be actuated by the user to control what information is presented on the TV by the Internet terminal. In addition, the WebTV Plus system may also include a wireless keyboard and a printer.
In operation, the Internet terminal receives cable-based broadcasts from the user""s cable service provider via the user""s cable line and receives Internet data from the user""s Internet service provider via the user""s phone line. The user selects how the received information is displayed on the TV through actuation of the remote controller.
Currently there exists a need for an integrated DSS/Internet system that permits a user to view DSS channels, local cable-based and/or terrestrial-based channels, and Internet data in a seamless fashion. Furthermore, there is a need for an integrated DSS/Internet system having a graphical user interface that facilitates the user""s ability to access and/or simultaneously view DSS programing and Internet Web sites.
To address the shortcomings of the available art, the present invention includes an integrated DSS/WebTV receiver that is communicatively connected to an Internet service provider, a DSS service provider, and (optionally) a local broadcast station to provide a display of DSS programs, Internet web sites, and local broadcast channels in a seamless fashion. The DSS/WebTV receiver generates a graphical user interface (GUI), displayed on a television screen, for facilitating a user""s navigation through the DSS, Internet, and local broadcast data. The GUI includes a TV Planner icon which, if selected by the user, causes the televison to display a monthly calender (or recording/reminder list) that indicates which programs are purchased and/or selected for recording by a VCR.
A xe2x80x9cPurchasexe2x80x9d icon appears adjacent purchased programs and a xe2x80x9cRecordxe2x80x9d icon appears adjacent programs to be recorded. If the user selects xe2x80x9cPurchasexe2x80x9d icon, the user is visually presented (e.g., via a pull-down screen) with the cost, date, and time of the program purchased or to be purchased. If the user selects xe2x80x9cRecordxe2x80x9d icon, the user is visually presented (e.g., via a pull-down screen) with the title, date, and time of the program to be recorded. The TV Planner screen also includes a xe2x80x9cTimer and Rec.xe2x80x9d icon and a xe2x80x9cReview Purchasesxe2x80x9d icon. If the user selects xe2x80x9cTimer and Rec.xe2x80x9d icon, the user is presented with a xe2x80x9cTimer and Rec.xe2x80x9d screen that lists the programs that the user selected to view or record. If the user selects xe2x80x9cReview Purchasesxe2x80x9d icon, the user is presented with a xe2x80x9cReview Purchasesxe2x80x9d screen that lists all the programs purchased (e.g., PPV programs) by the user in a given time period (e.g., one month). The user can modify selected data (e.g., delete or add programs ) when the user is in the xe2x80x9cTimer andRecxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cReview Purchasesxe2x80x9d screens. The user may also scroll from time period to time period (e.g., month to month) within TV Planner screen by selecting xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbackwardxe2x80x9d arrow icons.